micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Brandholm Disputr
Arbor Lignum '''(meaning '''Our Tree in Latin) is a small independent city state located in Oegstgeest. The Netherlands. It was formed as a more serious version of the now defunct. Kingdom of Shadyvinkenstein. The state is one of the smallest self proclaimed nations. Aswell one of the few micronations that have 100% control on her territory History First Kingdom In 2010, Shady Morsi and Stein Dros discoverd an abandoned bulding near his school He and Dros decided to proclaim the Republic of Shadystein. Soon the republic was transformed as a monarchy and was renamed into Shadyvinkenstein as Shady was proclaimed King after an election and Timo Vink was proclaimed as Prime Minister. In febuary 2010 Shady Morsi formed the Shadyvinkensteini Border Guard and tries to capture Dutch civilians who illegally crossed the Shadyvinkensteini border. As the Border Guard capturd a Dutch civilian, Soon the civilian called the Dutch authorities and escaped. Soon a Dutch Volunteer Army crossed the border and removed Shady Morsi from power. Shady Morsi condemned the invasion and said that "the invasion was a violation of Shadyvinkensteini sovereignty". Soon he settled a Government in Exile and started claiming the land. Exile While the government left the country they started to establish Shadyvinkenstein in another location and claiming all of the yard while they decided to still fight against the Dutch invaders. Shadyvinkenstein started annexing more land and even started a liberation war as various partisan kingdoms were formed fighting against Dutch and the Republic of Drusia, a state who was proclaimed by Joey Verhoeven. Soon the government itself was divided into 2 factions: the Reformers and the Traditionalists. However, the Reformers couldn't agree who is king. As Kevin was proclaimed as king, Shady and Stein rebelled against him and deposed him, making Shady Morsi again king of Shadyvinkenstein. Soon the Government collapsed and fell inactive Hoogwaard Under Hoogwaard, Shadyvinkenstein was a province of Hoogwaard. Shadyvinkenstein was an development area by the Government and had a semi automomus monarchy with Kevin as Emperor. Although, later Hoogwaard was disbanded. Shadyvinkenstein was droped down once Snezani Shadyvinkenstein .]] On 28 December President Shady Morsi and Deniz Tecan talked about the future of Shadyvinkenstein Shady dosnt want Shadyvinkenstein any more, but Shady didn't want that the kingdom get lost so Shady gave Shadyvinkenstein to Snežanopol. On December 29th 2013 Emiel Hardy, at that time king of Mahuset, became representative of Shadyvinkenstein. As a result of a court case that Shady lost, he was deposed and the nation was renamed as Zyablikistan, with Joseph Kennedy as governor. As a result, the people rised up and proclaimed the Republic of Shadyvinkenstein soon Shady returned and became head of state Derskov-Viadalvian Shadyvinkenstein Soon Shadyvinkenstein was giving to an other Snezani subject, Derskovia after Snežanopol kicked Derskovia form Snežanopol the government of Derskovia with was in an union with Viadalvia it remained Derskov Independence The idea to reveal Shadyvinkenstein was since 2012. During Viadalvian rule though, Shadyvinkenstein proclaimed indenpendence with Collin Vink as provisional king until a new king would be elected. Name Change On 21 August the government of Shadyvinkenstein proposed a name change and that every citizen can submit names to the government. as a result Shady Morsi proposed the name "New Batavia" and was adopted as the new state name The state also make largely cosmetic constitutional changes. The National Anthem and the military symbols were also changed. and Capital punishment was officially abolished New Batavia didnt last long as the creators didnt like it. Arbour Lignum Shadyvinkisteini revisionism was a huge issue but Shadyvinkistein was to unserious and the name was to large. Shady Morsi proclaimed the nation Arbor Lignum on Febuary 2nd 2018. On Febuary 10th the monarchy is abolished for a directional state. On 12 Feburary the nation established the 2018 MicroCup Geography Whe the territory size of 4 square meters is very small. Making it one of the smallet nations of the world. The border is distinguished from the territory of Netherlands only by a border fence. There is a border checkpoint in the east of Arbor Lignum witch is also the only enterence between The Netherlands and Arbor Lignum Arbor Lignum consists of a small ditch that seperates the small western area to the mainland. Known as the Narrows. The small ditch is the only body of water thats located in Arbor Lignum Government and Politics Arbor Lignum's government is rather unique as it dosent have a formal head of state Instead its an unitary directorial government known as the Forum which all citizens are member. Arbor Lignum is also the only nation were all citizens are member of the nations government Citizens can submit any ideas and or sugesstions to the forum. There is however a Custodae (translates to "caretaker" in Golatin) that modrates the forum and checks if the sugestions are in line with the constuition. He can also approve and or veto sugesstions. The Custodae also represents Arbor Lignum in foreign affairs Divisions Due its small size. Arbor Lignum has no functional subdivisions. However the nation is divided into 3 cedante. The cedantes have no administrival value whatsoever and serves rather as designations for areas and regions Foreign Relations The foreign relations of Arbor Lignum focuses on peace, diplomacy and pacifism,Arbor Lignum is a small peacefull city state that also focuses on international collebration Arbor Lignum follows 3 out of the 4 Montevideo Convention. It has relations with The Netherlands on a consular level. However the Netherlands dosent recognize Arbor Lignum as a sovereign state,